Stalker
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Someone is stalking Bella in Jacksonville so she moves to Forks with her father. Then she meets Edward Cullen. Once they're about to make love, Bella finds out her stalker followed her. So she fakes her death without telling Edward. Will they meet again?
1. Stalker

I don't own twilight. Only the events in this story. I hope you like it!

I was on my computer talking to my friend Stacy on Myspace. I had all of my information on there. My name, Bella Swan, birth date, and where I lived.

When it was time for dinner, I logged off and went downstairs. We were having spaghetti and mashed potatoes. It was good.

After dinner, I went back on Myspace. I was addicted to it. Until I got a message from someone I didn't know. It said:

_I'm coming for you_

_-M.J-_

_Oh my god, Michael Jackson is coming after me! _I thought. _Or maybe it's one of my friends pranking me. They almost got me_. I deleted the message thinking it was just a joke. Then I turned off the computer and got ready for bed.

The next morning I checked my messages on Myspace. There was another message from the same person. It said:

_I can see you_

_-M.J-_

That's when I thought they were serious. So I ran into my mom's room. "Mom, wake up!"

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone's stalking me on Myspace and I'm scared!"

She hopped out of bed and sat in front of my computer. "Bella, what did I tell you about chat rooms?!"

"Not to go on them," I whined. "But everyone else had one and I wanted one too and now I'm gonna get killed!"

"You're not gonna get killed," she said. "You're gonna go stay with your father in Forks."

"But mom--"

"No buts," she interrupted.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course. I'll come visit you as much as I can."

I sighed. "Ok."


	2. Goodbye Mom

**The next thing I know I'm in my closet stuffing everything into a suitcase. Thank god I didn't have lots of clothes.**

**When I had everything, I walked downstairs as tears filled my eyes.**

"**Do you have everything?" my mom asked.**

**I nodded not trusting my voice.**

**She put an arm on my shoulder and we walked to the car. She drove me to the airport.**

**I tried to think positive things about moving, but I couldn't think of anything. I mean, my dad is always working so it's not like I'll see him a lot, it rains a lot and I hate rain. I hate anything cold. I like warm weather.**

**At the airport, I stood next to my mom trying to get every last detail for my memory.**

"**Go on," she said as she gave a slight push.**

**But my feet were nailed to the ground.**

"**Bella, you have to go."**

**I hugged her as I let out all of my tears. "I don't wanna go!" I wailed.**

"**Shh," she cooed. "It'll be fine. I'll see you soon ok?"**

**I sniffed and wiped my tears away. "Ok."**

**She kissed me on my forehead. "Bye, Bella."**

"**Bye mom." I walked onto the plane and looked at my mom. She was still standing there. And as it took off, I waved to her.**

**She waved back.**

_**At least let me have a smooth ride since you won't let me stay with my mother**_**, I thought as I looked up toward the sky.**


	3. Welcome To Forks

When I got to Forks, Charlie was standing there waiting for me. I was happier than I thought I would be. "Dad!" I squealed. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back. "I missed you, Bells."

"I missed you too, dad."

He walked me to the police car.

"You took the police car?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I just shook my head and got in.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He started the car and then drove to the house.

I must've fell asleep in the car because when I woke up, I was in the guest room.

I looked at the clock and it was 6:02pm. I got up and walked downstairs and sat down at the dinner table.

"I thought you'd never wake up," Charlie laughed.

I smirked. "Yeah, the plane ride made me really tired."

"I can see that."

It was silent for a moment. Then Charlie said, "Your mother told me why you had to come here."

"Oh boy," I muttered.

"No more chat rooms," he said firmly. "Capice?"

"Got it."

After dinner, I took our plates and put them in the dish washer.

"Bells, I have something for you," Charlie said as he placed a box on the table.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's some school stuff I picked up for you."

"Thanks," I said as I looked through them. I saw an orange backpack, and a big black binder. I took them upstairs with me and placed them in my closet for tomorrow. "Hey, dad!" I called.

He walked in the room.

"What school am I even going to?"

"Oh I guess it would help if I told you," he laughed. "Um, you're going to Forks High."

I nodded as he left the room. I plopped onto the bed and watched TV until it was time for bed.


	4. I'm Ready To Ruin My Life

The next morning, I had breakfast, and then went back upstairs to take a shower, brush my teeth and fix my hair. Then I grabbed my school stuff and walked outside. I saw two strangers talking to my dad. One was in a wheelchair and the other was somewhat cute.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said. "I'd like you to meet someone."

"Hi," I said to the two men.

"Bella, this is Billy Black, and his son Jacob," Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook their hands.

"So how do you like this piece shit I bought you?" Charlie said pointing to the red truck.

"The truck?"

He nodded.

"It's perfect!"

"I fixed the engine so it should work smoothly," Jacob said.

"Awesome!" I got in the truck and started it. I rolled down the window and asked, "Do you need a ride to school?"

"No I'm fine," Jacob said.

I nodded and then backed out and drove to school.


	5. What's He Hiding?

**When I got to school I prepared for the worst. As I walked past the crowd, I heard boys calling me sexy and girls rolling their eyes at me.**

**I ignored them and just kept walking. I took out my schedule and my first class was gym. Great. I tried to find my way but I kept walking around in circles. Until a boy about my height with black hair came up to me.**

"**Hi, I'm Eric," he said.**

"**I'm Bella," I said.**

"**Um, are you lost? I can help you if you are."**

"**Yeah, I'm looking for the gym."**

"**C'mon." He lead me to the gym which was right around the corner.**

"**Thanks," I said.**

"**No problem," he smiled. "I'll see you at lunch?"**

"**Uh, yeah. Sure."**

**He nodded and then walked away.**

**I walked into the girl's locker room and changed into my uniform. Then I started playing volleyball with the girls while the guys played basketball on the other side.**

"**Head's up!" a girl yelled.**

**I looked up just in time for the volleyball to hit me right in the face and knock me to the ground.**

"**Oh shit are you ok?" a brunette asked as she ran up to me.**

**I got the wind knocked out of me so I couldn't answer.**

"**Mike, can you help me take her to the nurse?" she asked.**

**A dirty blond boy came up. "Hey are you ok?" he asked.**

"**I think so," I muttered.**

**He offered me his hand and I took it. "I'm Mike," he said. "You're Isabella right?"**

"**Just Bella," I corrected. I shook his hand.**

"**I'm Jessica," the girl said.**

"**Thanks for helping me," I said as I blushed a little.**

"**Your welcome," they said.**

**Somehow I managed to survive until lunch. I sat next to Jessica and a girl I met like two seconds ago. Her name was Angela.**

"**Aren't you from Jacksonville?" Angela asked.**

**I nodded.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be like, really tan?" Jessica asked.**

**I smirked. "I can't get a tan to save my life."**

**They laughed.**

"**Haha, yeah not joking." Then I saw a group of people walk past the window. "Who are they?"**

"**Those are the Cullens," Jessica said. "They're doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids."**

"**Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said. **

**I kept staring at them.**

"**The blonde one, that's Rosalie. And the big one next to her is Emmett. They're like a thing. I don't know if that's legal."**

"**That's probably just a rumor," I laughed. No one would actually believe that stuff. Would they?**

"**The short girl with spiky hair is Alice. She's really weird. She's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."**

**I stifled a laugh when I looked at him. He did look a little strange. My eyes widened when I saw the last boy walk in. When I looked in his eyes, it was like we were the only people there. Until Jessica broke the silence.**

"**That's Edward Cullen," she said eyeing him too. "He's so hot. All of the girls like him. But he refuses to date anyone. It's so frustrating. Don't waste your time."**

**I shook my head and looked away and continued to eat my lunch.**

**In biology, I got to sit next to Edward. YIPPY! But when I sat down he kept staring at me. I tried not to meet his gaze but occasionally I looked at him from the corner of my eye.**

"**Hello," he said.**

**I looked at him.**

"**I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"**

**I nodded. First his eyes were black and the next thing I know they're amber. I would've freaked out but the pitter-patter of the rain kept me sane. I don't know why considering that I hated it but it just did.**

**I looked down on my worksheet and answered a couple of questions before he spoke again.**

"**Are you enjoying the rain?" he asked.**

**I laughed quietly.**

"**What?"**

"**Can't you think of a better pick up line?"**

"**I guess," he said as he looked away.**

"**Well, to answer your question, I don't like the rain," I said. "Any cold wet thing--" I shook my head.**

**He laughed too.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**That's what she said."**

**After school, I walked to my truck and tossed my bag on the floor. And when I turned around, I saw an out of control car headed my way. I gasped.**

**Just when I thought it would hit me, something tackled me down. I opened my eyes to see Edward on top of me with his hand against the car that made a big dent. Either he really wanted to have sex with me, or he just saved my life.**

**He stood up and hopped over my truck and the car and walked to his Volvo.**

"**Bella, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop!" Oliver said. I met him in science.**

**The police came and took me to the hospital. **

"**Bella, are you ok?!" Charlie asked as he rushed in. "You are in a lot of trouble," he said to Oliver.**

"**Dad, it wasn't his fault," I said.**

"**Bella, you could've been killed."**

"**But I wasn't. So relax."**

**The doctor came in and checked me out to make sure I was ok. "I think you'll be fine," he said.**

"**You know it would've been worse if Edward hadn't stopped the car," I said.**

"**Your boy?" Charlie asked.**

**He nodded. "Well it looks like you got lucky."**

**I got off the bench and walked out the doors. I had to talk to my mom and tell her over and over that I was just fine. When she finally took my word for it, I hung up and turned the corner. Then I turned back because Edward, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen were talking. **

"**What was I supposed to do? I wasn't gonna let her die," Edward explained.**

"**This isn't about you. This is about all of us," Rosalie said.**

"**Hey asshole, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Yes I called him an asshole. What kind of person would save someone's life and then just walk away like it didn't even matter?**

**He walked up to me and said, "What?"**

"**How did you get over to me so fast?"**

"**I was standing right next to you."**

**I knew that was a lie because he was standing by his car. "No you were next to your car."**

"**No I wasn't."**

"**Yeah, you were!"**

"**You hit your head. I think your confused."**

"**I know what I saw."**

"**And what exactly was that?"**

"**You stopped the car and then just walked away like you didn't even care!"**

"**If I didn't care then why would I save your life?"**

**I sighed. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"**

"**Not." He walked away.**

"**What the fuck?" I said to myself.**

**That night, I was in bed sleeping but I woke up and saw Edward in the corner watching me. **_**I'm going crazy aren't I?**_** I thought. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.**


	6. Vampire

The next day at school after the field trip, Edward and I were arguing about what happened yesterday. He still tried to deny that he stopped the car. Then Alice walked up to us.

"Hey, Bella are coming on the bus with us?" she asked.

"No, our bus if full." They walked away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled.

At lunch, Eric asked, "Bella, do you wanna come to La Push with us?"

I lifted an eyebrow.

"La Push beach down the road," Mike explained.

"Oh, sure." I said. I walked up to the snack bar to grab an apple.

"Good choice."

I jumped and dropped my apple. It rolled on the guy's shoe and landed in his hands. I looked up and saw it was Edward. I took the apple. "Thanks."

"It's probably best if you stay away from me?"

I looked at him. "Unless I have this all mixed up, you just walked up to me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"I'd rather here your theories."

"I've considered alcohol, or kryptonite."

"Well what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"Like, Lucks Luther bad?"

(A/N: Sorry I didn't know how to spell his name :D)

"Do I look bald to you?" Edward asked.

"Just saying."

After we all went to the beach, I ran into Jacob. He was telling me about the Quileute legends. I wanted to know more so I looked it up on Google. I only saw one link on the page. It said:

.com

I clicked it. Then it said:

EDWARD CULLEN IS A VAMPIRE DUMBASS!!

_OH MY GOD EDWARD CULLEN IS A VAMPIRE! _I thought.


	7. Baseball And Gay Dancing

**The next day, I was ran into Edward in the diner.**

"**Is this seat taken?" he asked.**

**I shook my head.**

**He sat down and rubbed his temples.**

"**Headache?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm hearing too many thoughts."**

"**Uuuuuuh…"**

"**I can read every thought in this room," he said. "Money, sex, money, sex, pie."**

"**Pie?" I asked.**

"**Don't look at me he thought it."**

**The next day, I walked into the woods and Edward followed me.**

"**You're impossibly fast…and strong," I started. "You never eat or drink anything, you're incredibly good-looking…and you have amazing hair."**

"**Thank you," he said. "It's a gift."**

"**How old are you?"**

"**Seventeen."**

"**How long have you been seventeen?"**

**Edward took out a sketchpad and started doing the math. But when he couldn't figure it out he just said, "A while."**

"**I know what you are."**

"**Say it. Out loud."**

"**V-v-v-"**

"**FUCKING SAY IT BELLA!!"**

"**Vampire."**

"**Are you afraid?"**

"**No."**

**He grabbed my arm and dragged me up the hill.**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**Where does it look like?" he asked. "You need to see what I look like in the sun."**

**When he stepped into the light, his skin sparkled.**

"**You're pretty," I said in a dreamy voice.**

"**Ugh!" He stepped out of the sunlight and said, "This is a skin of a killer, Bella."**

"**You're not a killer." We laid down in the grass as music played in the backround. "Where is that coming from?" I asked.**

"**I don't know," Edward said looking to see where it was coming from.**

**Later, I got to meet his family. They were nice. Except Rosalie. She was a bitch. I didn't know what her problem was.**

**Then we went to the baseball field to play. But it was a little strange because they all started singing I Don't Dance from High School Musical 2. The Movie was so gay. And so were the songs.**

**Afterwards, Edward took me back to his house and into his room.**

"**I have to tell you something," Edward said.**


	8. He's Back!

"I have to tell you something," Edward said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you."

My eyes widened. "I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back. Then unaware of my actions, my hands traveled to the buttons of his shirt. I took it off as he took my shirt off. Then I ripped off his pants and unhooked my bra.

Edward stared at them.

I stifled a laugh. Then I took off the rest of my clothes while Edward took off his boxers. I kissed him again getting ready for what was going to happen. Until I got a text message. I groaned. It was from someone I didn't know. The text said:

_You thought you could get away from me didn't you? Too bad._

_-M.J-_

"Um, I have to go," I said as I put my clothes back on.

"What--why?" Edward asked.

"It's an emergency."

"Oh ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said. I didn't want to say I'll see you later because if I did, it would be a lie. I jumped in my truck and exceeded the speed limit as I drove home.

I ran into the house screaming for Charlie to come downstairs. "DAD!! DAD GET DOWN HERE!!"


	9. Change

"**DAD!! DAD GET DOWN HERE!!"**

**Charlie ran downstairs. "What's wrong?"**

"**He's back," I said.**

"**Who?"**

"**My stalker."**

"**Holy shit!" he yelled. "We gotta get you to the Police Station." He took my arm and dragged me into the car. Then we raced to the Station.**

"**Guys, we've got a problem," Charlie said.**

"**Hey Bella," they all said.**

**I waved.**

"**What's the problem?"**

"**Bella has a stalker," Charlie said. "We have change her ID."**

**Ok. This is moving a little fast so let me break it down. Basically I had to fake my death and pretend to be someone else. My hair was dyed blonde, and I wore blue eye contacts. I always wore eye shadow and eye liner. I was told that my new name was Kristen Stewart. When everything was changed, I had to stay a couple nights here until everything was ready.**

**Then two days later, I found myself watching the news. They were already talking about how I died in a car crash. They had a fake trashed up car and dried up liquid on the ground as cops pretended to investigate. **

**And that's pretty much it. I was supposed to be safe from now on. **_**Oh no**_**, I thought. **_**Edward must be devastated**_**. **_**Just when I thought everything was going well. You won't cut me any slack at all will you?**_

**Tomorrow, I was supposed to go to Forks High and act like a new student all over again.**


	10. Could This Be The End?

**The next day, I went to school as Kristen Stewart. This was gonna be hard to get used to. And to my surprise I met the same people who made friends with Bella Swan.**

"**Hi Kristen," Jessica said. "I'm Jessica."**

"**Nice to meet you," I said.**

"**These are my friends, Angela, Mike, Oliver, and Eric."**

"**Hey Kristen," they said.**

**I waved. I sat down. "So what's going on?" I asked.**

"**Well," Angela said. "We're trying to get over the fact that Bella died. She was our best friend."**

"**Oh I saw that on the news. That's so sad."**

"**Yeah, it is," Oliver said. "Especially because I almost ran her over."**

"**Nice one Oliver," Mike said.**

**Oliver flipped him off.**

"**You know, you kinda look like her," Eric said.**

"**You think so?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, are you her sister or something?" Mike asked.**

**I shook my head. "You know some people say I look like that girl who played Maddy on Catch That Kid," I said.**

"**Oh yeah, you do," Jessica said. "Only older."**

**I smiled.**

"**You know what I don't get," Jessica said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Bella gets Edward to be her boyfriend and then ends up dying. What the hell?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Oh he's this really hot guy that all the girls are trying to get," Angela said. "He hasn't been here ever since what happened with Bella."**

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe Bella actually died. We were about to have sex! It's not fair! Why do humans have to be so weak?!

Someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Alice."

I opened the door and then got back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"For what?"

"For what happened to Bella."

"You didn't kill her did you?" I asked.

"Of course not! She was my friend!"

"Then what are you apologizing for?"

She sighed. "I don't know." She sat down next to me.

"You know, I was thinking that she could be the one."

"I even had a vision of you two being together. I guess I was wrong."

I sighed. "She's the only reason for me to stay alive…if that's what I am."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked giving me suspicious look.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing."

"Okaaay," she said.

_If I can't be with Bella then I don't wanna live in this world_, I thought.

**Bella/Kristen's POV**

The next day, I finally saw the Cullens. Except Edward. That sucked. They all looked so sad. I was happy that they actually cared. Especially Rosalie! I thought she hated me! Anyway, at lunch I decided to talk to them.

"What's the matter you guys? I asked as I sat next to Alice.

"We're just kinda sad that our friend Bella died," Rosalie said.

"I thought you hated her," Emmett said.

"Well I did! But I never meant for her to die!"

"I'm worried about my brother, Edward. I think he's turned suicidal."

"WHAT?!" we all screamed.

"Yeah, you should've heard him. He said, 'She's the only reason for me to stay alive.' I don't know what to do."

"What's your name anyway?" Rosalie asked.

"Kristen. Alice can I talk to you in the bathroom?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Uuuuh, Jessica told me." I took her hand and tugged her into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Kristen?" she asked.

"Once I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone but your family."

She nodded.

"Pinky swear?"

She wrapped her pinky around mine.

"Ok…" I told her the whole story of how I was being stalked and I had to change my identity.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Ugh!" I washed off all of my make up and took out the blue contacts. "Picture me with brown hair."

"Oh my god it's really you!!" She hugged me.

"Ok, ok calm down. Do you really think Edward's gonna kill himself?"

"Well, I don't really--" She stared into space.

"Alice? Alice are you ok? Alice!"

She came back to reality. "Sorry, I was having a vision."

"You can see the future?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What'd you see?"

"Edward…he's in Italy in a place called Volterra. There live the most powerful vampires. And you know how we have to keep us being vampires secrets right?"

I nodded.

"Well, Edward's gonna step out in the light at exactly noon so the Volturi can kill him."

"The who?"

"Be--Kristen keep up! They're the most powerful vampires!"

"Oh my god!" I nearly yelled.

She had a worried look on her face.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow, you come by my house and we can travel to Italy, and then we can save Edward!"

"Perfect! I'll be there at…?"

"10:00."

I nodded. We walked out and told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper what just happened and what we were gonna do about it.

"Wait, so you're really Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

"Then I hate you."

"I love you too, Rose."

She rolled her eyes.

"So you know the plan?" Alice asked.

I nodded.


	11. The Rescue

**The next day at ten o'clock I went to meet Alice at the house.**

"**Hey Bella!" she greeted. "Are you ready?"**

"**More than ever," I said trying to get a move on. We jumped into the black Porsche and she zoomed to the airport.**

"**Do you think we'll make it on time?" I asked when we were on the plane.**

"**We should since it's only 10:30," she said.**

**I nodded as my leg started shaking up and down impatiently.**

"**Bella, we're going to make it," she said as she held my leg down. "Everything will be fine."**

**After forever it seemed, Alice and I hopped off the plane and stole a black convertible so we could get to Edward faster.**

"**Shit!" she yelled. "I can't get past the crowd!"**

**I looked for another way to get through but all the streets were blocked. "Do you know where he is?"**

"**Yeah, he's at a big building with a clock on top--"**

**I didn't let her finish. I jumped out the car and started running as fast as I could.**

"**Bella, what're you doing?!" I heard her yell.**

**I didn't answer. I just kept running. I looked each direction for the big clock and saw it was so far away from me. I looked at my watch and it was going to be noon in three, two, one--**

_**DONG! DONG! DONG!**_

**I ran faster shoving people out of my way. Even little kids. I got close enough to see Edward take off his shirt and step toward the light. "EDWARD DON'T!!" I yelled. I ran right into him.**

"**Who the hell are you?!" he asked looking at me like I was crazy.**

"**Ugh! It's me!"**

**He lifted an eyebrow.**

"**Picture me with brown hair and brown eyes."**

**His eyes widened.**

**I smiled.**

"**Bella?"**

**I sighed in relief and hugged him tightly.**

"**I thought you died."**

**Alice finally got to the tower. "C'mon guys!"**

"**I'll explain on the way back home."**

**When we finally got back to Forks, Edward said, "So, you had to change your identity?"**

**I nodded.**

"**Well, **_**Kristen**_** is your stalker gone?"**

"**Yeah, Charlie said they got him arrested."**

"**Good."**

**Then a thought popped into my head. "Do you remember our last day together?"**

**He nodded.**

"**Weren't we in the middle of something?" I smiled when I saw the look on his face.**

**He was wearing an evil grin.**

"**Shall we continue it?"**

"**Yes, we shall." He picked me up and carried me up into his room. We took off all of our clothes and we went for hours.**

**When we were done, we rolled over panting.**

"**That was awesome!" Edward cheered.**

"**That was only round 1."**

"**I like your thinking."**

**And we started again. We did about 7 rounds until I finally fell asleep.**

**THE END!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
